


Tempested Reunion

by AschFair



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AschFair/pseuds/AschFair
Relationships: V (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	1. Act 1

Taking a deep breath, you look about the town discreetly as you walk. It had been some time since you’d been in Fortuna and things had changed, some had not; People of the Order were not as prolific as they once had been but almost everyone still kept to themselves.

Shaking your head, you approached your destination. Before opening the door you shifted the sword at your side to be less visible, no need in scaring anyone needlessly. Taking a breath to settle your nerves, you open the door and walk inside. The inside of the orphanage was just like walking into a normal foyer, a warm wood color greeted you as you moved further inside.

You could hear the muffled voices of children somewhere further inside just as a younger woman came around the corner. “Sorry to intrude,” You smile slightly, nodding. The woman before you had grown into a petite thing.

~

“Have you been to Fortuna before?” Kyrie asked as she set two teacups on the table and moved to sit across from you.

Humming, you take the cup in both hands and sip the warm honeyed liquid. “I come around every few years or so,” Taking another sip you sigh with content. It had been some time since you’d had a decent cup of tea. “It's only wise with places like this and Vie de Marli that are prone to random demon appearances,” You smile into your cup as Kyrie’s eyes widened ever so slightly. You hadn't exactly hoped she’d remember you, but she had been just a child.

After taking a sip, Kyrie set her cup down. “So, you're a demon hunter?” She asked, not breaking eye contact. You smile remembering instances of some of your more memorable visits of Fortuna and the few hunts that brought you to this moment.

“For some time now. I know, I'm not as famous as  _ some  _ but that's the way I want it,” Smiling again you absently stir your tea. “So, tell me. How have things really been around here since...” You wave your free hand in the air. “The Order fell apart? Or anything really, I’ve missed having girl talk.” You asked, taking another sip of your now cooled tea. 

For several moments Kyrie just stares at you before dropping her eyes to her own teacup. “Well…” She begins and a small knot forms in your gut at her dejected tone. The report you had gotten hadn’t been rainbows and sunshine, but that was how most things ended when things from the underworld were involved.

~

You both sat around for a few hours talking about absolutely nothing, drinking tea and eating cakes. Every once in a while one of the orphans came in, staring at you curiously before running over to Kyrie to whisper in her ear and then leaving.

“Your Nero sounds like a man I know. Given he’s slightly less brusque and more...” You scrunch up your face trying to think of a proper word.

“Hot-headed?” Kyrie offered, a knowing smile on her face. “You have someone?” she asked slightly averting her eyes. You hide a half-smile behind your teacup, your thoughts going to the man you’d mentioned earlier.

Chuckling, you finally lower your cup. “It's complicated. But the next time I see him, I will be giving him what for,” Catching the time, you finish your current cup of tea and stand. “Well it's getting late and I'm sure you have things to do,” Moving away from the table you pushed your chair back underneath before pulling a card from your pocket. “This is my number. Give me a ring if you need anything or just wanna girl talk,” You set the plain gray business card on the table.

Saying your goodbyes you give Kyrie one last smile before leaving. When the door closes, you stretch your arms above your head before heading to your true destination.


	2. Act 2

It happened one random evening as you were sifting through what had been left of the Order headquarters. The phone in your pocket rang. Kyrie had called you dozens of times over the last few months and you’d enjoyed more than one evening drinking tea and watching the orphans. Setting down the papers you’d been reading, you fish the phone out giving your normal bland “greeting”. “[Y/N],” you answer, shuffling a new stack of papers with your free hand.

There was silence from the other end. “Kyrie?” You asked cautiously and were immediately greeted by sniffles. “What's wrong?” You ask in a slight panic, raising from your seat as a pit drops into your stomach. Something had definitely happened, and if Kyrie was this upset it wasn't something minor.

More sniffles before her shaky voice answered you. “N-Nero he- We don't know what to do. Nico is patching him up but-” More sniffles, a stifled sob. Fear spiked through you at her words and you moved without thought.

“Whoever that is, tell ‘em to get their ass here!” You heard another woman shout but you were already moving.

“I'll be right there,” You say in a low voice before picking up the pace.

~

You ducked into the garage and found two women and Nero, who was unconscious on the floor next to a pool of blood and his arm missing. “Well, it's about damn time.” You assumed the brusk one was Nico, she knelt next to Nero. Ignoring her you looked Nero over, checking his pupils and pulse before moving to pick him up. He’d lost a lot of blood when, whatever, had taken his arm. “Now wait just a-” Nico began but stopped when you deadlifted Nero into a princess carry as if he weighed nothing.

You glance at the still kneeling woman before turning to Kyrie. “Meet us at the hospital,” You say firmly before walking away. Once out of earshot of the two women you look down at Nero and grimace. “Damn, kid. What the hell happened?” You take off for the hospital at a dead run.

~

The doctors had patched Nero up almost upon your arrival. Kyrie and Nico had arrived just as they put him into a room. Nico had eyed you the whole time as Kyrie sat next to his bedside. They had left only moments ago when you shooed them out and insisting they go take care of the orphans.

Sitting in the corner of the darkened room, you could only wonder at what happened. There had been little record left at the Order about Nero and what had happened during the fall of the Order. The doctors only shook their heads and said it looked like something had ripped his arm off.

Swinging one foot in irritation, Face scrunched in concentration you chew at your lip trying to put the pieces together. A soft light streaming into the room makes you open your eyes. Looking at the large windows, you note the moon rising. The full moon began to peek over the windowsill, casting a grayish light onto the bed where Nero slept.

There were only a few things that could have done such a thing, most of them the young devil hunter could and did take care of. One of the lab notes came to mind but you quickly shook off the idea, the rotten bastard was dead. At the thought your mouth took on a deep frown, but could he have survived?

Closing your eyes again you take a breath, relaxing your face pushing all other worries from your mind. The sound of one of the windows opening makes you stiffen. “Are you seriously planning on bringing that kid along?” A whispered raspy-ish voice said. “He’s not going to be of any use, you know!” It continued, getting slightly louder as it came into the room accompanied by the light beat of wings and a knowing clicking of bird talons.

“Who knows.” A new deeper voice said as if they had just walked in through the door and not entered via the window. “I'm simply doing all I can do. I'll use everything that can be put to use.” Opening your eyes, they move to the sight alight the windowsill. “Everything.” The man said, a giant bird perched on the cane in his hand. One of your brows raises in curiosity as he sits on the windowsill.

You could only assume the bird was, in fact, a demon, with its multi flapped beak, and the owner of the first voice. You study them both for a moment before speaking up, still unsure if the man is in fact human. “And what pray tell do you need with the boy?” You ask, not moving from the chair, arms still crossed over your chest.

The demon jumped and the man turned in your direction. You stare at one another for sometime before the demon bird speaks. “Great, another nosey nobody. Want me to get rid of this one too?” You ignore the avian as you sit and watch them, contemplating if these intruders are a threat.

The moonlight that had cast both in shadow, soon rose enough, giving you a slightly better view of the man's face, but it was obvious from his figure that he was lean and only seemed to have the cane on him. Narrowing your eyes you stand, keeping a watch on them both. “You know something about this.” You state, indicating Nero with a wave of your hand. Best to get to the point considered the short conversation they’d had.

You continue to watch one another for several moments. “Very well.” The man said stepping away from the window. His hair covered one side of his face as he looked from the bed back to you.

“What?! Just like that?” The demon protests, flapping its wings as the man moves. “She already has you whipped?” The man shakes the cane making the demon bird fall off. “We don't have time for this!” It squawks, landing on the windowsill. “I’m doomed...” It laments lowering its head in defeat. You glance at the demon and smirk.

~

You had listened to his revised story in silence, making note of where it was obvious he had left things out. Saying nothing as he finished his tale, you nod, tapping your chin with a finger in thought. “ _ Lo, a shadow of horror is risen. _ ” You whisper to yourself. “Well, seems I know where I'm heading next.” You sigh, looking out the window. Despite what he had called the demon, you had your own ideas about its identity.

That nagging feeling in your gut told you what your brain still didn't want to believe. Proof, your brain still needed solid proof but the dread that was worming its way through you said your gut instinct was correct, as it often was.

“This ain't no vacation lady,” The large avian demon turned to look at the man, “It's bad enough he wants to go. Dragging me with him no less!” The man just smiled. Heat rushed to your cheeks as he does so. The motion was languid and familiar and brought to mind the one man who had piqued your interest.

“ _ All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players; They have their exits and their entrances  _ ...” You look at the demon with a smile, trying to hide your reaction. “I'm simply playing my part.”

“Oh no. No!” The avian said flapping its wings at you. “One Shakespeare is bad enough, I don't need two of you!” With that, it flew back out the window.

You chuckle and give the man a curious look. “So what should I call you?” You paused, considering. “And your demon bird.” Finally, you step from your shadowed corner. Crossing your arms you watched him; For a moment you thought you saw shock flit through his green eyes, his shoulders stiffen ever so slightly as he sees you in the moonlight.

He was silent for several seconds. “V.” He gave a short bow, a crooked smile on his face. You hide your surprise with a small cough behind your hand, dropping it before he can look at you again. “That would be Griffon.” V says as he straightens, a curious look smoldered behind his eyes. “Should I be expecting you at the Qliphoth?” He leaned against his cane, the smile still beaming.

“Me? No.” You shake your head, allowing yourself an internal chuckle before turning towards the door. “I have other matters to attend,” You smirk to yourself, the lie rolling from your lips with ease before turning back to V. “If you want Nero’s help, that's up to him. If you need my help with something else, however.” Giving V a slight nod you let your eyes linger on him a moment before glancing at the window. “Make sure you close that when you're finished.” You chide, before opening the door and leaving.

On the other side of the door, you let out a long breath as you lean against the wall. Memories had tugged at you the entire time, V’s mannerisms and smile constantly reminding you of the man you hadn't seen in years or had it been decades? You had met no one else like him, but there had stood a man his complete opposite who, with one smile, had brought memories back to the surface.

Not to mention the “name” he gave you, which had nearly made you choke. It would have been awkward if he had been looking at you at that moment. Your gut began its insistent churning and you sigh. “Alright, but how?” You voice your concerns to the air and your gut subsides. “Exactly.” You breath shaking the thoughts from your head, you push away from the wall and leave.


	3. Act 3

Before you even reached the city, the Qliphoth could be seen stretching up into the sky. Already the demon tree had grown miles above Red Grave, giving it an eerie feeling. Grumbling under your breath you run a hand through your hair.”What exactly was I hoping to do here?” You chide yourself and muss up your hair in frustration. “It's not going to be like Temen-ni-gru. That demon doesn't care.” You want to scream or better yet take your sword and destroy something.

Grumbling you pace under a tree, arms crossed you stick a fingernail between your teeth. Maybe it was confirmation you wanted, that indeed he had returned. At the thought, your heart thumps against your chest painfully. Taking a deep breath you stop pacing, your hands balling into fists at your sides.

Wanting nothing more than to find him yourself, you knew you couldn't face him, not as he was. Some of the pieces had clicked with V’s story, but the how was what still eluded you. Letting out a frustrated scream, you glare at the Qliphoth. “When I get my hands on  _ you _ ...” You growl, taking in a deep breath you straighten and square your shoulders. You wouldn't let the circumstances daunt you and if you had to kill a few demons and kick a few asses, so be it, it might just improve your mood.

Clutching the hilt of your sword, you give the Qliphoth one last dirty glare before heading down into Red Grave. There was nothing you could do about the fool who thought to make himself king, yet, but you could take out your mounting frustration on a few demons.

~

Rumors had already spread among the people before your arrival that the legendary demon hunter Dante had arrived. You had smirked at that, remembering the first time you had met him but he’d yet to be called legendary let alone a demon hunter. His arrival meant V had convinced him and possibly Nero to take on his task, but you had yet to hear about or see either.

Taking in the city from one of the higher rooftops, you look upon the Qliphoth. “ _ And I watered it in fears, night and morning with my tears: And I sunned it with smiles, and with soft deceitful wiles. And it grew both day and night.”  _ Scrunching up your face you turn from the tree. “I know this wasn't what you were hoping for V. If it was, I’ll beat sense into you myself.” You mumble to yourself before heading for the Qliphoth, your heart giving another painful thump.

~

As night fell, the sky grew overcast and lights lit up the Qliphoth, your eyes strayed to the demon tree as you made your way out. The lower levels had a few demons that had escaped death and made for a decent distraction until the sunset. As the searchlights roved the porous expanse you grumble. “What are these people still doing here. Standing around while a creepy tree invades the city.” Scoffing you make your way through the back alleys close to the Qliphoth.

The people that were gathered around the tree, either just looked at it or  _ prayed  _ to it, which made you slightly queasy. Finding a fire escape you make your way up to the roof; No matter the outcome you needed to see what would happen next. Forgetting about the ignorance below you watch the Qliphoth for any signs.

A crash pulled your eyes to a section of the Qliphoth that fell to the ground and what appeared to be two figures descended from the hole. One of the lights flashed across the figures; one was clearly Nero and the other was what looked like a large demon with a white-haired person riding it. 

As soon as they land another man approaches them, you watch as the demon V had been riding disperses and his hair returns to being black. The three men only get a short way before  _ things _ burst from the ground and attack the humans. Blood thorns only seem the correct name for them, begin to skewer the humans close enough or stupid enough to remain near.

You watch until they are far enough away before moving closer on street level. “V!” You call from the fire escape before leaping down and running up to him, grabbed hold of his arm, and pulling him into an alley. “What happened?” You ask with slight urgency, glancing around the corner of the building at the attacking Qliphoth.

“As you see, we failed. Neither Dante nor Nero were strong enough,” He grabs hold of your arm in return and moves farther into the alley. Finding a safe distance from the opening he stops, you look him over for any injuries.

“How long?” You ask giving his arm a slight squeeze. “Y- Is-” You snap your mouth shut, gritting your teeth in frustration and look V in the eye. “What can I do?” You have to force your voice not to break as you finally manage a coherent question. V smiles giving your arm another firm squeeze. 

You stand like that for several minutes until V chuckles. “You knew,” He said in an accusatory but teasing tone, “ _ I carry your heart with me; I carry it in my heart. I am never without it; anywhere I go you go, my dear.”  _ Smiling V draws you closer. 

Surprise envelops you for a moment before you enjoy the closeness and warmth. Your hands find purchase on his jacket before you pull back slightly, giving him a haughty look. “Of course I knew!” You say airly, straightening your back and raising your chin. One of his brows rose in question and you give a light laugh. “You weren’t very subtle,  _ V _ .” Smiling you bump your shoulder into him lightly, still holding onto his jacket. “I just couldn't understand the  _ how _ .” You look at him an expectant look on your face, willing him to tell you everything.

V smiles before looking around. “I'll tell you everything, just not here.” With a nod you let your arms fall away from him as he turns away, taking the back alleys away from the Qliphoth. Giving the demon tree one last glance you inhale before following after V.


	4. Act 4

You follow V to a safe spot on the outskirts of the city, the top floor of an abandoned building. When you shut the door you turn to the poet, leaning against the door and cross your arms. Nibbling your bottom lip you try to put what you wish to say in a coherent form but V speaks first. “I must confess,” he says taking a seat by one of the windows, “I’m curious how you knew.” He bows his head slightly, his dark hair obscuring most of his face.

Smiling you shrug. “Anyone with a brain could figure it out.” Smirking, you keep the thought,  _ that leaves Dante out _ , to yourself. “Before you named yourself, it was your smile, then the poetry.” You give V a smile as he raises his head to look at you. “I filled in some of the blanks of your story, but I’d like to know the exact  _ how _ , from you.” 

V gives a little huff as you continue to look at him before sitting up and giving you that smile. Your stomach still churns at its familiarity, but sadness crosses his face as he explains. Once he finishes you move away from the door taking a few steps toward him, your hands twitch to touch him but you resist. “V, if I had known.” Tears threaten behind your eyes.

“No, my dear,” V shakes his head and stands, “this was the best outcome. I can now put things right.” The fire in his green eyes settles your worries as you see the wisdom in his words.

~

You had spent most of the time before the next attempt with V, doing various things. As the weeks passed it was obvious he was running out of time, as Griffon continuously reminded you both. At the moment you sat reading an old book, with Shadow curled around your back as you sat on the ground.

The book had been hidden in the remains of the Order headquarters. “Nothing.” You frown and tossed the book to the side, leaning back against Shadow. “Doesn’t V need you?” You ask, scratching Shadow behind an ear.

“I’m all that's needed for a simple scouting mission lady.” Griffon chimes in as he glides over you to land on some nearby rubble. “You could even do a better job than the giant hairball, but only slightly.” He laughed.

“Shadow has grown rather fond of you.” Came V’s voice as he made his way to the makeshift camp. “Griffon didn't even need to do much, so it was fine to leave Shadow here.” Stopping next to you, V leaned on his cane and smiled. “Find anything we can use?” He asks offering a hand.

Scoffing you glare at the small pile of discarded books before taking V’s hand. “No, everything seems to point to what you had planned.” You say as V pulls you to your feet. “Has Nero contacted you?” You ask dusting yourself off.

“He should be arriving sometime early tomorrow. Then I can end this.” V smiled squeezing your hand that he still held. At the small gesture, warmth floods through you and you smile at him warmly.

The plan was simple; Defeat Urizen and get V to him before either disappeared, hoping to reverse the Yamato’s effect. You would meet back up at the top of the Qliphoth, as the twins were want to fight as always, before taking care of the Qliphoth itself. This time you wouldn't allow him to keep you out.

“It'll get done, one way or another.” You nodded firmly squeezing his hand back. “Should we get going? The demons won't make it easy to get to the Qliphoth and who knows what else has sprouted since.” You turn to look down upon the city as the sinking sun turns it foreboding red.

“Indeed.  _ In me nothing is extinguished or forgotten, my love feeds on your love, beloved, and as long as you live it will be in your arms without leaving mine.”  _ You chuckle, bumping into V as you make your way toward the city.

“You two make me sick!” Griffon bemoaned flying over your heads. “Get a room or I’m getting a stick.” He called flying away. Laughing at the avian you stick your tongue out as he retreats.

You would love nothing more than to be closer, physically with V, but time and your own aversion to touchy-feely displays prevent you. You see V as his own person but at the same time he is also a part of Vergil until prompted by V himself, you have kept your distance. Small moments such as holding hands will sustain you until the current situation has been dealt with.

~

The demons walked freely in the rubble of the city. You moved ahead, having seen something odd a few blocks away. When you arrive you were greeted by several demons, which were easily dispatched with your blade. As the last of them died you screw up your face in disgust. “Why do they all look like creepy oversized bugs?” Grumbling you move closer to the large knarl. “Ew, is it pulsing?” Sticking your tongue out at the bramble you shiver.

You know the horrors of the demon world but the things that thrive there still give you the creeps. Taking a breath you move to cut it down when screeching from behind catches you off guard. Spinning around to defend yourself, your eyes go wide at the demon who is inches from you, a dark needle-like object skewering it. When it starts to crumble you let out the breath you’d been holding.

“Getting slow in your old age?” Griffon quips as Shadow and V approach.

Glaring at the avian demon you take a swipe with your blade as V finally joins you. “Qliphoth roots. Looks like we’ll have to get through more than just this one to continue.” He explains and you make another face before stabbing it

“Nero should be arriving soon. We should part here, my dear.” V says as the root turns grey and disintegrates.

Looking at the brightening sky you nod before looking back at V. “Alright.” You stand there for a moment before throwing your arms around him. Impulsive as it may be you force yourself to speak in what you hope is a steady voice. “ _ I am but waiting for you.”  _ Pulling away you let your arms drop before giving him a smile. “See you there V.” You say before dashing off.


End file.
